Przychodnia z różdżką w tle
by JellyTime
Summary: O tym, co może się wydarzyć, gdy nie posłuchamy dobrych rad starszych.


_Jeszcze trochę… No… jeszcze! Nie możesz teraz przestać! Tak! O tak…_

House siedział w schowku na szczotki, a PSP w jego dłoniach wydawało coraz cichsze dźwięki. Baterie były u kresu sił, ale nie mógł przerwać gry w tak emocjonującym momencie.

Nagle drzwi schowka otworzyły się. Stał w nich Wilson z młodą pielęgniarką u boku. Na widok diagnosty siedzącego na wiadrze, dziewczyna szybko zniknęła.

- Wilson, ty niegrzeczny chłopczyku – mruknął House filuternym tonem.

- Co ty robisz w schowku na szczotki? – zapytał James, czując, że się czerwieni.

- Obmacuję się z PSP – odparł Greg, wskazując głową na swoją zabawkę.

- Nie powinieneś być teraz w klinice?

- A ty nie powinieneś w pracy trzymać swojego małego przyjaciela na wodzy?

Wilson skrzywił się. Wiedział, że diagnosta nie da mu o tym zapomnieć o tym epizodzie.

- O nie! – jęknął House. Ekran gry zalśnił czernią, a z głośniczków popłynęła cisza. – A zbliżałem się już do piątego poziomu!

- To może zajmiesz się wreszcie przychodnią?

House westchnął i wstał z wiadra. Wyciągnął z kieszeni lizaczka i zaczął go głośno ssać.

- W sumie to nie jest taki głupi pomysł, może spotkam tam jakiegoś idiotę podobnego do czarodzieja z piątego poziomu.

xxx

- Okay, więc co ci jest? Katar, kaszel, ból głowy, mały nie staje?

House spojrzał z niechęcią na szczupłego, czarnowłosego nastolatka w okularach, który stał obok leżanki. Chłopak wyglądał na jakieś piętnaście lat i był wyraźnie przestraszony. Po słowach diagnosty pokręcił głową.

- Niemowa?

Znowu kręcenie głową.

- Gdybyś łaskawie raczył się odezwać, przestałbym marnować tu swój czas, więc przewińmy tę farsę do przodu: ja pytam, ty kręcisz głową i tak dalej, aż zdecydujesz się coś powiedzieć, gdy ja, zdenerwowany, będę już u drzwi. No. Play!

- Oparzyłem się – powiedział cicho chłopak. Miał brytyjski akcent.

- Na tyłku czy udach? – zapytał Gregory, przyglądając się mu badawczo.

- Skąd pan wie?

- Otóż… Harry – dopowiedział, zerknąwszy w kartę – stoisz, a nie siedzisz. Stąd wniosek, że kłopot jest tam, gdzie plecy kończą swą szlachetną nazwę. Ściągaj spodnie.

Nastolatek westchnął. Widać było, że nie jest mu w smak rozbierać się w przed lekarzem, jednak wykonał polecenie.

House pierwszy raz widział takie oparzenie. Było niewielkie i podłużne. Jakby ktoś przytknął do pośladków rozpalony do białości pręt. Tylko, że wtedy skutki byłyby inne. Chłopak miał powierzchowne oparzenie drugiego stopnia, więc nie było źle. Gregory westchnął i zaczął zakładać opatrunek.

- Jak to sobie zrobiłeś? Albo raczej kto ci pomógł? Chyba nie jesteś szczególnie lubiany wśród kolegów.

- Nikt mi nie pomógł, oparzyłem się sam – odparł Harry. – Ale niechcący.

- Dobrze, wobec tego interesuje mnie **czym** się oparzyłeś.

- Nie uwierzy mi pan – powiedział nastolatek z nutą znużenia w głosie.

- Wszyscy kłamią – mruknął House.

- Zakładając z góry, że kłamię, nigdy nie dowie się pan prawdy – zauważył Harry, wykręcając głowę do tyłu, by zerknąć na lekarza.

- A czy prawda jest interesująca?

- Chyba tak. Zwłaszcza dla pana.

- Dobra. Przyjdź pojutrze, jakaś dobra dusza zmieni ci opatrunek. Niedługo będziesz mógł siadać i robić inne rzeczy z pośladkami… A teraz powiedz, czemu lubisz się przypalać. – Oczy lekarza rozbłysły.

- Mówiłem, to było niechcący – odparł Harry. Ku zdziwieniu House'a, w jego głosie nie było zdenerwowania. – Nie jestem masochistą.

- A ta blizna na czole? Na pewno szramy w kształcie błyskawicy tworzą się nagminnie i przypadkowo – ironizował Gregory.

- To był wypadek, mam ją od dziecka – powiedział spokojnie chłopak, zajęty zapinaniem paska.

- Widocznie skłonności odziedziczyłeś po rodzicach. Pewnie zaczęli cię wprawiać już w pieluchach. Posłuchaj, nie wierzę nikomu, więc twoja bajka nie zrobi na mnie większego wrażenia – burknął zirytowany diagnosta. – Po prostu jestem ciekaw, jak bardzo zszargana jest twoja psychika. Więc?

- Nie posłuchałem dorosłych, wsadziłem sobie różdżkę w tylną kieszeń dżinsów, ona nieoczekiwanie się zapaliła, przypalając mi tyłek. A moi rodzice nie żyją od czternastu lat, zabił ich ten sam czarodziej, który zostawił mi tę bliznę na czole. Zadowolony? – Harry obrzucił lekarza zniecierpliwionym spojrzeniem i wyszedł z gabinetu.

House zamyślił się, wciąż siedząc na swoim stołku. Widocznie prawda była bardziej interesująca niż się spodziewał.

xxx

_No! Dawaj! Dawaj! Jest! Gol! _

Gregory z triumfem odsunął się od stołu do gry w piłkarzyki. Znowu ograł przyjaciela. Szkoda, że tym razem gra nie toczyła się o pieniądze.

- Było coś ciekawego w klinice? – zapytał Wilson, chcąc odwrócić uwagę House'a od swojej porażki.

- Na pewno nic nie przebije twoich ekscesów w schowku, więc to ty powinieneś zdać mi relację. - Diagnosta uniósł sugestywnie brwi.

- Twoja mina mówi, że jednak stało się coś ciekawego. – James zerknął podejrzliwie na przyjaciela.

- Nic takiego. Po prostu doszedłem do piątego poziomu i spotkałem czarodzieja. Co w tym niezwykłego?


End file.
